


Tickle Monster

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce babysit the Barton kids.From the prompt: Brutasha relaxing after a day of babysitting Clint and Laura's kids.





	Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

The sound of shrill laughter echoed through the woods surrounding the Barton’s property as Natasha chased Lila and Cooper around the yard wiggling her fingers as she did. Bruce sat on the porch with little Nathaniel in his lap happily babbling away and clapping his chubby little hands together. Bruce couldn’t help the wide smile on his own face at the sight of Natasha the tickle monster attempting to get a hold of one of the kids.   
  
A loud squeal cut through the air as Natasha finally grabbed Lila and tickled her until she was a giggling heap on the ground. Cooper stayed out of Natasha’s eye line and reach. He glanced over at Bruce for a second and he nodded his head at Natasha with a sly smirk. Cooper got the hint for the sneak attack and wasted no time charging and tackling her to the ground.   
  
Natasha, for her part, did her best to pretend she was surprised by Cooper clinging to her back and was careful to fall sideways to avoid landing on Lila. Cooper took advantage of the position and started tickling Natasha relentlessly, Lila quickly joining in. Natasha laughed loud and full and Bruce decided it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. In his lap Nathaniel was giggling and clapping as much as the three in the yard. He strained against Bruce’s arm around him until Bruce stood from the stair he was sat on and walked over to join in the fun.   
  
“Someone was jealous of all the fun over here,” Bruce announced with a laugh.   
  
Natasha, Lila, and Cooper lay sprawled out in the grass all out of breath, but happily so. Natasha lifted her hands up for Nathaniel and Bruce happily passed the eager baby over. She lowered him to sit on her chest while Bruce sank to the ground next to Cooper who gave him a fist bump for the sneak attack idea.   
  
Natasha was too preoccupied by the baby on her chest grabbing at her cheeks and pulling at her hair to notice. To Bruce it looked painful, Nathaniel’s nails leaving little red marks on her cheeks, Natasha just laughed and carefully pried his hands away from her face. She sat up and placed the baby in her lap and looked at the kids still laid out in the grass before meeting Bruce’s gaze.   
  
She smiled back at him before letting out an exaggerated sigh.   
  
“Looks like these two are worn out. I think we should skip my world famous grilled cheese tonight. Head straight to bed,” she said dramatically, unable to keep the smirk off her face.   
  
Both Cooper and Lila jumped right up and yelled no. Natasha laughed quietly as they started running around again to prove their point.   
  
“Okay, you proved your point,” she called out after a minute. “Let’s go eat.”   
  
The kids took off for the door, racing each other inside, while Bruce stood and offered a hand to Natasha. She accepted the help up and held onto Nathaniel with the other arm.   
  
“Thank you,” she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and heading for the door, Bruce right behind her.   


* * *

Dinner and bath time passed fairly quickly and without incident. Cooper and Lila were pretty tuckered out after spending the most of the day outside and practically jumped into bed after their baths. Nathaniel went down easily as well with only a little bit of fussing during his bath.   
  
After all three were asleep and the kitchen was cleaned up from dinner, Bruce and Natasha plopped down on the couch, utterly exhausted themselves. Bruce sat with his head resting on the back of the couch, a hand over his eyes and Natasha had her head on his shoulder.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve been this tired before,” Bruce said dramatically, cracking one eye open to glance over at Natasha.   
  
Natasha let out a small chuckle, but didn’t raise her head or open her eyes. “Welcome to babysitting the Barton’s.”   
  
“I say tomorrow we stay inside and relax.”   
  
“I second that,”   
  
They fell silent, just sitting together for a few moments, letting the days excitement flow out of them.   
  
“Ready for bed?” Natasha asked after a couple minutes.   
  
“Yeah,” Bruce answered, but neither made any move to get off the couch.   
  
“Or we could stay here a little longer.”   
  
“We could.”   
  
Bruce snaked his arm around Natasha’s waist and scooted over a little so he could lay on the lumpy surface with her half on top of him.   
  
“Your back’s going to hurt in the morning,” Natasha pointed out resting her chin on his chest to look down at him.   
  
Bruce shrugged and lifted his head a little to meet her halfway for a sweet kiss.   
  
“I’d say it’s worth it,” he said, laying back down and pulling her closer.   
  
Natasha laid her head on his chest, her ear right over the steady beating of his heart, and closed her eyes. She could already feel herself drifting off as she hummed contentedly. This was nice, just her and Bruce the sounds of night critters outside could be heard in the distance.    
  
It was peaceful. Natasha decided she could get used to this.


End file.
